


Offer

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacharias and Pansy talk in Transfiguration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slumber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this. 
> 
> Congrats Ravenclaw! We won the cup at [Hogwarts is Home on LJ](http://hogwartsishome.livejournal.com/). So I'm writing my fellow claws Drabbles. This is for [slumber](http://slumber.livejournal.com/).

They get paired together in Transfiguration, primarily because no one else in Hufflepuff will go with Zacharias, and Pansy won’t go with anyone else in Slytherin today.

“He’s gay, you know,” she sniffs, while prodding their footstool. They’re over in the far corner, turned around in their seats and facing the floor, because they’re trying to make the footstool a two-headed dog, and that might run off the table. “That’s the only reason he’s not interested—I caught him with Blaise last night, and you would not _believe_ the lame excuse I got out of them.”

“I’d believe it,” Zacharias smirks, already pondering who exactly he’s going to spread this information to. Probably everybody. There’s a good chance she’s lying, but that doesn’t really matter. “I always thought Malfoy was a bit swishy.”

“Completely. I only ever went for him because my parents said it was a good match, of course.” That’s a lie, Zacharias knows, partially because Pansy’s in Slytherin, and that’s just what Slytherins do. But it’s not wise to call an attractive woman out when she’s commiserating with you. Just because Zacharias is in Hufflepuff doesn’t mean he’s not an opportunist. 

“Now I know why he’s got those two ogres flanking him all the time—they’re playing lookout for when he’s off on his sordid little affairs.”

He nods consolingly and stops waving his wand (which isn’t doing anything, anyway) and he glances around. No one else is paying much attention to them. Everyone’s hunched around over the floor in various pockets. Zacharias shuffles a bit closer in his seat, and he dares to put his hand on her knee, right under her short skirt. Pansy stiffens immediately, snake eyes raking him appraisingly.

“You deserve better than that, anyway. He’s not man enough for you.” Zacharias smirks winningly to show that he is. 

Pansy tilts her pretty head. Her dark hair tumbles over her shoulder, and Zacharias loosely fantasizes about pulling that hair in bed. Pansy’s a mouthy firecracker, just like him. They’d be great together.

Mostly she’s just beautiful. And that’s really all he cares about. The match up of personality is just a pleasant bonus.

Pansy glances over her shoulder, specifically at Malfoy and Nott in the corner, who aren’t looking back. She makes a disapproving noise in the back of her throat, and then she’s back to sizing Zacharias up. 

“Are you suggesting you are, Smith?” 

They both know he is. Zacharias knows a good verdict when he sees one. He drops his hand from Pansy’s knee, only because McGonagall’s hovering in the background. He leans in to whisper in Pansy’s ear, “Have you ever ridden a badger? They can make you scream in ways a snake never could.”

McGonagall’s reached the students next to them. 

Pansy sniffs haughtily, “You’ll meet me outside the Great Hall at eight on Saturday, and if you’re late, there are no second chances.”

Zacharias nods smugly and goes back to tapping their footstool.


End file.
